Cleon Nightmare
by Coneycat111
Summary: Just a little ONE-SHOT. Claire has a nightmare, can Leon help her out? I suck at summaries, sorry. Mentioned LeonXAda but mostly LeonXClaire fluff. Please Read, and review if you like!


Leon and Claire were both struggling to get to sleep. Today had been their day off. They had spend the day together trying to do things as normal people, and Leon had ended up sleeping on her couch because he was so exhausted. He had promised to get up and leave that night after a quick snooze, but she had insisted he could stay all night and they would drive back to work together tommorrow.

Leon sighed and turned over again on the couch, it was a really comfy bed sure, but he didn't like being away from the action or Claire for too long.

Claire on the other hand was fast asleep, but that didn't stop her from tossing and turning.

*Claire's dream*

Her and Leon were walking down a darkened hallway, knowing something lurked behind the door at the end. Leon counted down quietly from 3 to 1, then nodded at Claire before busting the door down. Claire had dreaded it, but infront of their very eyes was Leon's 'dream girl' Ada Wong. She ran up to them completely out of character, and threw her arms around Leon. He was startled for a moment, and his partner didn't expect this but he put his arms around the short, raven black haired woman.

''Leon...I missed you, I need you right now.'' Ada wimpered. Claire knew something was wrong, why was she acting completely helpless and weak now? ''I missed you too Ada, and of course I'll help you.'' Leon replied, locking his eyes with hers. ''But Leon, What about our mission?'' Claire asked looking shocked. ''Eh, You can take care of yourself. right Claire? See ya around.'' And with that Leon walked the way they had just came with his arm around Ada, but it wasn't this that broke Claire's heart. As the couple walked away, Leon leaned down and kissed her on the lips passionately. Her heart offically shattered, the dazed Redfield tried to walk away, only to meet the cold cruel ground as she collapsed and hugged her knees tightly . It hurt to breathe. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't. He wasn't worth it right? But if he was just a partner to her, why did her chest heart so much now? And what was that noise?

Claire didn't bother trying to answer the last one, but her eyes widened in realization when she figured out the others. ''Oh my god...I-I love him don't I?...I l-love him.." She never thought she could hit rock bottom, but if she could this was definitely it. And as she mumbled to herself, she knew this was it. She couldn't survive, live without him. So why bother. And she just sat there, waiting. Until zombies came and infected her, then when Leon saw her again he didn't even notice that familiar aurburn hair. He just saw another zombie, and he shot her.

*Normal*

''Claire! Claire, wake up!'' Leon whispered, shaking her gently. She shrieked and shot up in bed, breathing heavily whilst cold sweat beaded on her forehead. Leon put his hand on her shoulder. ''Hey...Are you alright Red?'' Her eyes widened. ''L-Leon? What are you doing up?'' He scratched the back of his head embarrassed. ''Well I-urm...I heard you scream so I wondered what was going on, I was worried you had been turned into a zombie or something.'' He smiled, meaning the last part as a joke. Tears weld up in her eyes and she closed them tightly, laying back down and rolling over to face the wall rather than Leon.

''Claire?'' Leon asked worriedly, as he sat on the edge of the bed trying to peer over and see her face. She choked on the lump in her throat. ''Y-yes?'' That was it, he knew something was wrong now. ''Why _did_ you scream anyway?'' He asked curiously. ''I..I-I d-don't know...'' She sat up now, eyes still closed tightly. ''I think you do.'' ''Well I d-don't...'' She stated sourly, getting out of bed and walking out of the room with her blind vision still in tact. When he followed her she ran into the bathroom, locking the door just before he reached it. ''Damn it! Come on Red, tell me what's wrong.'' Claire didn't respond as she crouched down in the corner, and opened her eyes finally letting the tears spill over. Why was she crying? She hadn't cried for years, she was surprized she still could.

She hugged her knees tightly and quietly cried, whilst Leon muttered to himself on the other side of the door. 'How do I get in there?' He thought to himself. His first idea was to kick down the door, but he realised that probably wouldn't be the best thing to do in _Claire's _house. His second idea was to wait in her bedroom until she had the courage to come out, but he knew he could of been waiting hours. He sighed and wondered back into her room, trying to find inspiration somehow. He saw a hairclip on Claire's desk, and a final idea hit him. He remembered watching all those movies when he was younger, the ones with secret agents. And when ever a girl got stuck in a room, or wanted to get in one they picked the lock with a hair clip. Those were just movies, but it was worth a shot.

He silently shoved the hair grip into the keyhole, it was harder than they made it look in the movies. He continued to pick the lock, and eventually he was able to grip the handle and the door opened. His eyes widened as he saw the woman he cared about hunched over in a corner crying her heart out. Claire looked just as shocked as him, as she quickly wiped the tears away with her nightie sleeve but they disobeyed and came flooding back. Leon went up to her quickly, and she curled up in a ball against the wall hoping not to be seen. He scooped her up in his arms, surprising both of them. 'Wha-What's he doing?'' She thought, whilst he just thought. 'Woah, She's lighter than a feather.' He carried her bridal style back into her room, plopping her down on the bed and closing the door behind them. Claire faced away from Leon as he sat beside her on the bed, resisting the desperate urge to hold her tightly.

''I...I-Leon...I'm s-sorry...I shouldn't be keeping y-you awake at this hour...'' She sighed and sniffled, looking down at the ground. He looked at her warmly, putting his arm around her firmly. ''Hey, It's fine if I get to talk to you Red..'' Blushing, She attempted to smile at him but failed miserably. She leaned against his shoulder lightly. ''So, why are you still here with me? It's 2am in the morning Leon, normal people would be asleep right now...'' Leon smirked. ''Since when have we been classed as_ 'Normal'_? Claire, we shoot zombies as a job, last time I checked 'Normal' people would be running away to the other side of the world to get away from this damn virus.'' He gritted his teeth, he wished they could have a normal life. But the virus was still spreading, and wasn't going to stop for a long time. ''Yeah I know but...I don't wanna keep you up so you wake up tired, do you know how often we get time off?'' Claire looked down again, finding the floor extremely interesting to look at for some reason.

''Claire?...Why aren't _you _asleep?'' Leon asked, hoping him holding her would give her the courage to tell him. Rather than her just running away and locking him out again. ''Well I- urm...'' She swallowed, feeling her pulse rising. She couldn't tell him, What would he think of her? Would he laugh? Claire Redfield was suppost to be tough, not a woman who gets terrified by a little nightmare. Hell, she had fought zombies and un-thinkable creatures. Monster's the size of houses, but yet one little dream was enough to turn her whole world upside down. No. She couldn't tell him. Leon squeezed her shoulder, encouraging her to continue. She looked deep into his sparkling ocean blue eyes, and found nothing but concern for her. She hated making him worry. 'Damn him and his gorgeous eyes, I'll have to tell him now.'

''I just urm...Kinda...Had, a umm...Nightmare...'' She sighed shamefully, biting her lip. She waited for him to burst out laughing or something like that, but it never happened. Her crystalised blue eyes locked with his once again, as they both tried to figure out what the over was thinking. Finally Leon spoke. ''What was it about?'' Claire's eyes stung with tears again. What was wrong with her? ''We... R-Raccoon City...You and...A-Ada...'' The tears cascaded down her weak, flushed cheeks. His eyes widened when he saw her crying again, and he wrapped his other arm around her. Embracing her warmly and pulling her closer. She burried her face in his chest and sobbed, whilst he stroked her aurburn hair affectionately. Of course he felt bad for her, she had been through hell. No. Actually, probably worse than hell. Who wouldn't have nightmares? He wouldn't admit it to anyone. But even Leon Kennedy had nightmares about Raccoon City every so often, so he knew all too well how bad they could be.

He sighed, and rubbed Claire's back in circles comfortingly. She eventually stopped crying lifted her head up slightly, resting it on Leon's shoulder. She was Claire Redfield again, she had to suck it up. But just as soon as her shell had hardened once more, the one man who could make her melt did the sweetest guesture he could think of at the time. He smiled. God that smile, it would make any girl fall head over heels for him in a heartbeat. It had worked on Claire years ago without her even realising it, probably on Ada too. She frowned, 'Ada'. The very name made her feel sick to her stomach, not just because of that dream. But because before she had even had the dream she was convinced Leon loved Ada anyway. Leon waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of it. ''Red...Are you gonna tell me what happened in that nightmare of yours yet?'' He asked. '' You're not going anywhere until I tell you are you?'' She replied to the stubborn, impatient young man. ''Nope, so you may as well tell me I guess.''

As Claire slowly relived what had gone through her mind during that nightmare, Leon listened quietly and contently. Every so often Claire choked on her words and he would gently rub her back to get her to continue, but eventually it was out. She had told him. He looked at her with amazement and sympathy at the same time. ''Claire...'' The tears were stinging her eyes again, she got up and was about to run when someone caught her hand. ''Wait Red!'' Leon said getting up, still holding her hand. ''W-What is it L-Leon?'' She sniffled. ''I do like Ada, but she's not the one I love.'' He stated, tugging her back to him. They were viciously close to one another now. ''Then...Who d-do you love L-Leon?'' She asked curiously. He tried to fight the blush forming with a smile, and breathed in deeply. ''I...I love you, Claire Redfield.'' Claire suddenly felt light headed. ''W-What?'' Leon laughed at her confused face. ''I said I love you Claire. _NOT_ Ada.'' She felt as if she could explode from happiness at any second, either that or faint dramaticly and never wake up. ''L-Leon, I love you too...'' Her heart beat was rapid as they leaned closer to eachover, and then it happened. Their lips touched in a fairytail kiss full of years of lust and passion, It seemed they had both wanted this for a long time.

They pulled away for breath, but embraced eachover desperately wanting to make up for all the years they had missed out on. Leon's legs gave way as he fell onto Claire's bed backwards, her falling on top of him. They blushed as they made eye contact with one another, and kissed once more. They got more comfortable as Leon rested his head on the pillow and had his arms around Claire, then she rested her head on his chest and hugged her arms around his waist. Claire closed her eyes and snuggled up to him. ''I love you Leon...'' He kissed her on the top of her head and leaned back, closing his eyes too. ''I love you too Red...'' And with that, they fell asleep in eachovers arms. Hopefully there would be no more nightmares for Claire Redfield or Leon Kennedy tonight.


End file.
